Peeta Hurts Two
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Lemon again. Slash. I hope this is good! Ever wonder how Peeta got away from Cato with only a slash, well the truth is there was a lemon invovled! Review people review. This story is for reddoggie! Please review or I'll come after you with a sword! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hello everyone that is reading this! I decided to do another one-shot for Cato/Peeta and with smut. The other one I did got a massive amount of people reading it but only a handful of people actually took time to review it so my heart goes out those people and this story is them! Also I have to tell you also I'm going to write a Peeta/Gale fic as well so just to warn you that it will be posted eventually and I am going to make this as good as possible, and please review because that just makes me want to write more stories because then I actually know someone liked my story and because I wanted to do this for a long time, I am going to write a story about the first ten Hunger Games and that will be part of my Gale/Peeta fic called, "Shining Light/Looming Darkness". Review!

Cato/Peeta Needs More Smut!

She runs and I turn around to face my reaper but I am pinned onto a tree and I feel his hot breath on my skin and with the venom in my body and the heat of his body, I feel my blood rushing to my groin. He attacks my lips with his own and somehow ties my hands behind the tree and his lips never breaking contact with mine putting warm, moist pressure against my lips. His tongue traces the border of my lips, asking for permission and I gladly grant it. His tongue is quick to enter and lash out against mine and sooth it as well and the taste of Cato is like warm chocolate assaulting my taste buds and I couldn't be in more bliss… Scratch that though because soon he is grinding his hard-on against mine and I've never known a better sensation.

I rap my legs around his waist and grind my ass against his dick and I am given a low throaty moan from him and with that I snap the bind around my hands and pull down Cato's pants and his 10" dick springs to life happy to be free and already dripping pre-cum. I easily take his tip into my mouth and start sucking on it and lightly graze the edge with my teeth giving me hot and heavy pants from him. I use my tongue to dig deep into the slit of his penis and I am rewarded with some more delicious pre-cum and start to put more and more of Cato's wonderful manhood in my mouth while rapping my tongue around his dick and slowly slide it down and as soon as I have the all of the shaft in my mouth I start deep throating him. I suck as hard as I can and let my tongue glide wildly over his shaft and his hand on my head and his moans of pleasure only encourage me to go even farther and I open my mouth as wide as I can and add his balls to the mix and that drives him over the edge and I think he empties his entire amount of cum from his sac into my mouth and I drink all of it not missing a single drop.

I look into his eyes and see so many emotions: betrayal, hate, love, sadness, and the one that makes me think this isn't over yet and why the hell would I want it to end, he's such an amazing lover, lust.

My pants are ripped off without warning and next thing I know I have his giant rod pounding away into me and I am moaning, he's moaning, we're both moaning and next thing I know I cum but not before I see stars shooting through my line of vision and he cums with an explosion and he erupts inside of me.

It ends all too soon and he has my pinned under him and I see the tears traveling their way down his face and I feel so guilty knowing I'm the one who caused them.

"Why her and not me," It's a very simple question but one that I don't have an answer to and he realizes this as well. "I loved you…" Loved being the key term and the sword is too fast and at I don't have time to respond but my last thoughts were, _I love you too…_

I wake up by a river, fully clothed and fully aware to the hurt I've caused and I try to cry that hurt all away…

Phoenix: Sorry don't kill me! I had to do that!

Reldo: Not really…

Phoenix: Oh shut up, you'll be in the next story with the Gale/Peeta pairing so be careful or I might do some harm to you…

Reldo: Whatever, also people who read this story please review and if you want, read some of the stories I'm in! "The Lost And Found", "Digimon Tamers: Legend of World's" and pretty much all of Phoenix's stories!

Phoenix: Review for me please, I would very much like those reviews! If you review I'll get Coquere to make you a delicious treat! Bye for now, Yoshi!

Phoenix: Oops I forgot to mention if you could name the two people Peeta hurt, I will write another Cato/Peeta fic in your honor. Yoshi!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hello everyone who is reading this! This is the ending for Peeta Hurts Two and it involves: character death, suicide, visions of dead people, self-harm, angsty Peeta, and heaven and hell retrospect, as well as a happy ending if you look at it properly! This is AU because Peeta is the sole winner of the 74 Hunger Games and enjoy…

Love That Hurts

_What is Heaven and what is Hell. Are they places of mind, of our being or do they represent the bond between the body and the soul, the very aspect of life and death itself. Is Hell a place of eternal torment for souls of humanities sinners or is it a place where there is no dark and no light, no hope, no despair, only silence of the souls fears, images of what is or what could be. I like to think that to my dark there is a light, some hope for me to foolishly cling to like the hollow shell that once was me and I am bodily bound to; but then I remember that I lost him and without him I am nothing. _

_I laugh at me, poor pathetic me, so lost in this void, so deep in his dungeon that is his mind. I don't feel sorry for him because we all know that he brought this upon himself. He just sits there empty without any emotions to make him feel and heal but he lost that when he died, oh look now he is crying! No his face is not sad or angry, it doesn't have any emotions on it at all, he's just crying to no meaning what so ever. He lost his meaning when he lost him. The house he lives in is clean, that man cleans it when he comes, and he still comes even after he moved on about her death. He is the only one that still foolishly clings to hope that he'll awaken from his trance, his punishment for what he has done. His humanly sins that lead him to be the way he is…_

"Peeta I'm leaving I have to go but I see you for dinner, okay?" Gale leaves without waiting for an answer because he knows he wouldn't get one and he awakens from his dreary daze to speak to me.

"So Peeta want is new with you?" I saw now that Gale is gone and he stares at me and smiles and I smile back and for this moment I can at least make his suffering a little bit better until He shows up which will be soon.

"Nothing much Katniss but it is good seeing you again and Prim is doing fine see has become a hunter just like you! She is strong now and you don't have to worry about her starving anymore at least." This brings a smile to my face but the smile drops as the pills Peeta takes start to kick in. "You're dead you're not real, it's just my mind playing tricks on me." He says and I sign sadly knowing that I wouldn't be able to get through to him when he is like this. Yes I am dead, but not really. I am not a ghost either. I'm more or less an angle as Peeta likes to call me but even in death I'm still not ready to believe in that stuff but what I do know is that in the place I live in there is no pain, no death, and no destruction. It's again what Peeta likes to call Heaven but I like to call home.

"I'm not imaginary am I Peeta?" he says and I smirk as Peeta smiles once more and the pills lose their power over him and I just chuckle and leave not wanting to disturb their private moments together.

"No of course not Cato, I just said that because of the pills they make me take." He looks so cute in his corner in this room with a bunch of blankets around him and I look at his face and think not for the first time that he really is my angle and not the other way around. As I step closer to him to pull up a chair I see the real Peeta for a moment. Sad broken Peeta and my anger flares up in me and Peeta tilts his head in a way that makes him look absolutely adorable, I can't be mad when he does that.

"Peeta you know that I love you and I always will." I try to push a lost strand of hair away from his face yet I can't touch him it shows that he is sad but then I see something, something I hoped never to see in his eyes ever again, despair. He takes the knife to his arm and starts cutting with skill and experience that he has gained from doing this many times. The blade leaves a thin trail of red and I am helpless to doing anything to stop him but for some reason or reason or another he is on me and this has me shocked that I actually feel his hands working on my shirt but I don't question it because it feels so good.

I missed this more than anything. I really hope Cato doesn't notice that my body has a knife impaled in its heart or that I'm actually a spirit or at least that is what I hope I am.

I just couldn't live without him if you want to call what I was doing living.

I slowly leave a trail of kisses from one nipple to the next and start sucking on my. Playing with the hard tip with my teeth and licking around the edge with my tongue. He is moaning my name and I think this is worth all of the suffering I had to go through to get here and this will finally be our time.

I start sucking every available stretch of skin that I could put my mouth to and slowly make my way down to this pants which I fling off with ease and drool over his 10" manhood and as he pants heavily I look into his eyes and see all off his emotions: happiness, lust, hunger, and love. I almost cry at that, to think he still loves me after everything that happened. I put my mouth to his tip while never breaking eye contact and he gasps as I lightly graze the slit with my teeth and start sucking on it while pumping his manhood and tracing my finger along his bulging veins. I slowly take more and more of it into my mouth and flick my tongue everywhere, wrapping it around his hardness and pull and suck on it. He now has his hands on my head as I have his inter length in my mouth and I start bobbing my head up and down while sucking with all my might, to feel and taste him cum in my mouth! He pulls me up and presses his lips to mine, a soft and passionate kiss full of love and joy.

I moan in to it as he slips into me fitting me perfectly. He has me at an arm's length and picks me up and puts me down hitting my prostate just right so I see stars burning for the passion that we were feeling as he continues to do keep up this beat and I feel my release so close I meet him for every thrust, for every push I'm there to pull and pull I did, right over into the gates of Heaven as we both climax at the same time and come down from ecstasy together do I realize he is starting at my body with disbelief and I get him out from me and stand there and he stands up too but is still too shocked to say anything so I kiss him, just as the door opens and a shocked Gale comes rushing through to my side or at least my bodies' anyway.

"No, no, NO! I can't lose you, you mean the world to me Peeta and I wanted to bring you back from your depression, I wanted to be the one in your life that you could depend on but I failed you," Gale cries and Cato now moves and goes to my body and I just stand there not feeling any regret for what I have done. "I never even got a chance to tell you how much I love you!" with that I see the same look in his eyes that I am pretty sure I wore before I killed myself and I am right as he reaches for the knife and stabs himself with it.

Now I look to both Gale and Cato who stand beside me. Both who love me and both who I hurt for love…

Phoenix: Duh-Don! I hope that was good enough for you guys! I think it was the happiest ending I could have given you and review, now it's simple just press the button down here and type in some words of wisdom and send! It makes my day! ! YOSHI!


End file.
